


What we think of each other

by mousecat, notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Make it home alright stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "I don't think you've tried on enough shirts yet," he said lightly. "Maybe you should just run out and buy a new one, give yourself some more options."Tooru groaned loudly. "Oh god, do you think I need to?" he whined, rooting through the limited selection remaining in his drawer. "Hehasseen me in all of these.""He's seen you naked too," Hajime said with a distinct lack of sympathy.Oikawa is nervous about his first official date with Ushijima.





	What we think of each other

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day, folks! As ever we had an absolute blast writing this, and we hope you enjoy it just as much! :3
> 
>  
> 
> As before, this won't be a chaptered fic but a series of stories so please subscribe [to the series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/926067) or one of our author pages if you want to follow the updates :D

"No, no, _no_ ," Tooru groaned, stripping off his striped blue t-shirt and tossing it on the floor with the others. "This is _useless_." 

Over on the bed, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "I don't think you've tried on enough shirts yet," he said lightly. "Maybe you should just run out and buy a new one, give yourself some more options."

Tooru groaned loudly. "Oh god, do you think I need to?" he whined, rooting through the limited selection remaining in his drawer. "He _has_ seen me in all of these."

"He's seen you naked too," Hajime said with a distinct lack of sympathy. "Maybe you should just get a big tattoo to change things up for him."

Annoyance fluttered in Tooru's chest. "What a thoughtful suggestion Iwa-chan," he said in a sarcastic voice. "Maybe I'll get your face tattooed on my backside."

"I'm sure that'll be a huge turn on for Ushijima."

"Iwa- _cha—an_ ," Tooru groaned. 

"Just pick any of them," Iwaizumi said, a little testily. "You look hot in everything, you sexy bastard."

Tooru groaned, then flopped down on the bed beside him. "I'm too nervous to appreciate that properly," he said in a mournful voice.

"Ugh," Iwaizumi said, grimacing. "I hate how cute that is." He reached over and ruffled Tooru's hair with his fingers, apparently not caring that he was destroying a solid fifteen minutes of effort on Tooru's part to make his hair behave and his cowlick lie flat. "Why are you so nervous, anyway?"

Tooru shrugged. "I don't know. I just...want him to like me."

"I'm eighty percent sure he already does."

Tooru merely groaned in response.

"Alright, look." Iwaizumi pushed his laptop away and reached over the side of the bed. He rummaged through the pile of clothes, then pulled out a soft, olive-coloured shirt with sleeves to the elbow, and chucked it in Tooru's direction. "Wear this, it makes your eyes look really good. And your arms."

"It does?" Tooru murmured, blinking up at him. 

Iwaizumi nodded. "Makes me wanna do things to you. Hopefully it'll have the same effect on Ushijima."

Tooru gave him a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Hajime."

"Yeah, yeah," Iwaizumi grumbled. He sat back against the pillows again and patted his chest. "C'mere."

With a giddy smile, Tooru scrambled across the bed and plastered himself to Iwaizumi's side, face pressed tightly against his chest. Iwaizumi wrapped strong arms around him, pressing his face into Tooru's hair and messing it up again before kissing him soundly on the temple. 

"Feel better yet?" Iwaizumi asked after a minute or so.

Tooru snuggled closer. "Mm," he sighed. "Much."

"Good," Iwaizumi said, giving him another crushing squeeze. He lowered his head, brushing his mouth softly against the side of Tooru's neck. "Hey," he murmured, voice low and rough in a way that made a shiver run down Tooru's spine. "You think Ushiwaka will touch your dick tonight?"

"Oh my god!" Tooru yelled, shoving away from him, while Iwaizumi burst out laughing. "Iwa-chan, I'm nervous enough already!"

"What _for_?" Iwaizumi asked, still helpless with laughter. "Tooru, come on—"

When Iwaizumi reached for him, Tooru slapped him away and folded his arms, pouting.

"Come on, I'm trying here," Iwaizumi said, shuffling closer. He wrapped his arms around Tooru from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Hey, would it help if I touch it first?"

Tooru huffed and tried to shrug him off, but Iwaizumi clung on tighter. 

"You're getting worked up over nothing," Iwaizumi murmured. He put one of his hands over Tooru's and laced their fingers together. "Ushijima thinks you're great," he said, tugging Tooru closer to him. "And I think he's going to love your idea."

"Really?" Tooru mumbled.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Uh huh."

Tooru sighed and leaned back into him. "Maybe it _would_ help," he mused. 

"Hm?"

"If you touch it," Tooru said, moving their joined fingers down over his stomach. "I think it would help me relax."

Iwaizumi's laughter warmed the back of his neck. "Unbelievable."

"Just one cheeky blowjob?" Tooru wheedled. 

"You're so spoiled," Iwaizumi said, sounding vaguely disapproving. He slid his hand down and stroked Tooru through his underwear. "Isn't it a bit disrespectful? Asking for a blowjob right before you go on a date with someone else?"

Tooru shrugged. "Ushiwaka wouldn't mind," he said, his voice getting high and breathy as Iwaizumi began to touch him more firmly. "Mm...he'd want me to be happy."

"That's quite an assumption," Iwaizumi said, clutching him tighter. He kissed Tooru's bare shoulder, moving across to the point where it met his neck. "Maybe he wouldn't like the idea of you fooling around with me right before you go out to meet him."

An unpleasant sensation coiled through Tooru's stomach. "Don't make me feel guilty," he moaned, sitting forward. "He already knows we live together, and I would _hope_ he knows we sleep together too. If he's not alright with that, then—"

"I know, I know," Iwaizumi murmured soothingly. He ran his hands over Tooru's arms, moving them up and down. "Come on, stop worrying about it."

Tooru nodded. "I just—" he began, and sighed. "I don't want this to change things between us."

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, tugging at his shoulder gently. 

Turning, Tooru caught Iwaizumi's gaze and let himself relax minutely at the warmth there. 

"Things _will_ change, Tooru," Iwaizumi said, reaching up to brush Tooru's untidy fringe out of his eyes. "But that doesn't mean it'll be bad. And if it is, then we'll figure it out together."

Huffing, Tooru leaned into the weight of Iwaizumi's hand. "You're the worst boyfriend in the whole world."

Iwaizumi grinned at him. "Second place after you."

Tooru laughed. "And such a gracious loser."

"Come on," Iwaizumi said, tugging him closer again. "We don't have that long if you still want me to get you off before you go."

"The _worst_ ," Tooru said affectionately, flinging his arms around Iwaizumi's neck.

 

 

While Iwaizumi had helped to take the edge off Tooru's nerves, they had begun to creep back in by the time he arrived to meet Ushijima. He was early for a change, and he sat stirring the ice around in his glass with a fingertip until Ushijima arrived.

"Hello, Oikawa."

Tooru looked up, almost spilling his drink in his surprise. "Ushiwaka!" he said, smiling brightly. "You made it."

"Of course," Ushijima said, taking the seat beside him at the bar. "How are you?"

"Perfectly well," Tooru said. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. It was hard to believe that this was _Ushijima_ , making him grin like a fool simply by being here. "Would you like a drink?"

Ushijima glanced at his watch. "Do we have time before our reservation?"

"Ooh, just enough for one drink, I think," Tooru said, leaning closer. "What would you like?"

Tooru caught the attention of the bartender and they both ordered a drink. This done, Ushijima looked over at him expectantly, and Tooru's stomach fluttered in anticipation. 

"Well, Ushiwaka-chan," he said with false bravado. "Are you ready for the best date of your life?"

Ushijima appeared to consider the question before responding. "I think so, yes."

"Excellent," Tooru said, clapping his hands together. After a moment he realised it was an affectation he'd picked up from his father, and dropped his hands again quickly. "Yes, good."

"You look very nice," Ushijima ventured. There was an unfamiliar tremor to his voice that made Tooru's chest flutter and his palms sweaty.

"Such a flatterer, Ushiwaka-chan," Tooru said, turning away to hide the warmth in his cheeks. "You look good too," he added, nudging Ushijima's arm with his own. "But that's no surprise." 

"Thank you."

In an effort to temper his own anxiety, Tooru changed the subject to volleyball, and they talked easily about their preferred subject for twenty minutes or so. The charged atmosphere quickly melted away as they went over familiar ground, well-worn arguments keeping them occupied. At last, Tooru caught sight of Ushijima's watch and noticed that it was already five minutes past the absolute latest time they needed to leave the bar to make their reservation on time, and he jumped quickly to his feet. 

"Oh no!"

Ushijima looked at him sedately. "What is it?"

"We need to go!"

"Ah." Ushijima stood, pulling on his coat smoothly. "Then let's go."

Tooru donned his own jacket and they hurried out into the street. It was a short walk to the restaurant, but it had begun to rain while they were inside, and he winced and drew closer to Ushijima as they started to walk. "Of course it had to rain," he grumbled.

"I think it will stop soon," Ushijima said. "What do you have planned for us this evening?"

"Only indoor activities," Tooru said, smirking at him faintly. "Don't worry."

"I am not worried."

Tooru laughed. "How would you rate your cooking skills, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"I am...competent, I suppose."

"You're in luck then," Tooru said. "Maybe you'll learn something new tonight."

Ushijima's brow creased. "Are you going to teach me?"

"Not tonight!" Tooru winked at him. He hoped it wasn't obvious that he was nervous; Iwaizumi had approved of his idea for a date, with an acceptable level of teasing, but he wasn't sure Ushijima would enjoy it. "We're going to learn to cook at an Italian restaurant."

To his delight, Ushijima's expression brightened, eyebrows lifting. "What a wonderful idea," he said, giving Tooru a faint smile. "I have never tried to make Italian food."

"But you do like it?" Tooru asked, watching him closely.

Ushijima nodded.

"Oh, I'm so glad," Tooru said, sagging a little with relief. "I thought it would make dinner extra fun, but if you don't like the idea of it, we can do something else instead."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Tooru beamed. "Good. I'd hoped we could take a walk through Sensoji afterward, but if this rain doesn't clear up…"

"If not, we can save that for next time," Ushijima said simply. 

"You're awfully confident, Ushiwaka-chan," Tooru teased, a pleasant warmth rippling through him. "Already planning our second date?"

Ushijima glanced across. "I like to be prepared. Does it bother you?"

Tooru's cheeks warmed again, and he was glad of the cool night air. "Not a bit," he said, looking ahead. "Although we really should hurry, or we're going to miss our class."

As it turned out they made it just in time for the start of their class, and Tooru was viciously pleased when another couple arrived later than them: two women looking flushed and anxious as they struggled with dripping umbrellas.

"Why are you smirking at those women?" Ushijima asked after a moment. 

Tooru quickly schooled his expression into something more pleasant. "I don't know what you mean," he said, reaching for one of the aprons they'd been provided with. "You should put your apron on, Ushiwaka-chan."

Ushijima did as he suggested, and Tooru watched as he rolled back the long sleeves of his sweater, revealing his thick, powerful forearms. "What are we going to be making?" he asked, turning to Tooru.

"It's a surprise!" Tooru said, winking at him. "But don't panic, I've been assured it will be easy."

"Is that for my benefit or yours?" Ushijima asked, with the slight hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Tooru gave him an affectionate shove. "Both. You don't want me getting all competitive, do you?"

Ushijima smiled at him. "Perhaps. Your competitive nature is one of your more attractive qualities."

"Is that so?" Tooru asked, giving him a sidelong look. "You're surprisingly good at pandering to my weaknesses, Ushiwaka-chan. Did you know that?"

"I hadn't realised," Ushijima said, watching him steadily. "It must be a coincidence."

Tooru burst out laughing. "I'm sure."

They fell quiet as the chef came in and started introducing what they would be doing. They were each given tasks to carry out as a couple, in order to make a dish of spaghetti arrabiata, with a starter of focaccia. 

"The focaccia takes a long time to make," the chef explained, "so we'll let you eat some we made earlier, and you can take your own bread home with you afterward."

"Ooh," Tooru said, leaning into Ushijima. "I've never made bread before. Have you?"

Ushijima nodded. "Once, with my father and stepmother."

"So you're going to be the expert," Tooru teased. "I'm sure you'll be a natural at kneading the dough, with all that spiking practice."

"We shall see."

They began by making the bread dough, taking turns to mix the ingredients before tipping it out onto the floury worktop. 

"Is this enough flour?" Tooru asked, reaching into the bag and sprinkling a little more over the lumpy dough. 

Ushijima glanced at the couple working at the next station. "More than enough, I believe."

Tooru stopped. "Ah. Well, show me this kneading technique of yours, Ushiwaka-chan."

"I haven't practiced in a long time," Ushijima said, moving closer to the counter. He rolled the dough over, coating it with flour, then he began to push the heels of his hands into it, stretching it out slowly and then rolling it in again. 

As he worked, Ushijima wore an expression of deep concentration, and Tooru found his eyes drawn to Ushijima's hands, watching the way he worked the dough carefully between his long fingers. After a few moments he started to imagine Ushijima touching him with the same care and focus, and had to look away, desperately trying to think unsexy thoughts.

"That's good, very good," said the chef, appearing beside them. She was short, barely up to Tooru's shoulder, but she moved Ushijima aside with a hasty apology and barely any effort. "But try it more like this," she said, taking Ushijima's hands and pressing them hard into the dough. "There's no special technique, just do your best to beat it up. Pretend the dough is someone you really can't stand."

Ushijima's gaze flickered over to Tooru. He swallowed and nodded encouragement. "Try it again, Ushiwaka-chan."

Obediently, Ushijima lowered his head and began to work the dough again. The chef nodded her approval.

"Harder," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "You're a strong boy, hit it harder, harder."

Tooru groaned softly. He wondered if it was possible to sink through the floor where he stood. Ushijima was grunting faintly with effort now as he worked the dough, and the rhythmic sounds combined with the mesmerising sight of his hands pounding the dough was making Tooru decidedly uncomfortable to be experiencing such a thing in public. "L-let me have a try," he said after a moment. "I can't let you do _all_ the hard work, Ushiwaka-chan."

"Be my guest," Ushijima said, stepping back. He reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes with the back of his wrist, and left a smattering of flour on his forehead and in his fringe. 

Tooru's stomach fluttered again. He rolled up his sleeves and stepped forward. "Alright."

Kneading the dough was surprisingly hard work, and Tooru felt a little guilty for leaving the hardest part of it to Ushijima. The dough was warm in his hands from the warm yeast water, and from being worked by Ushijima, and it felt strange but not unpleasant to stretch and pound it under his hands. 

"Alright!" the chef announced, drawing their attention to the front of the room. "That's enough kneading for now, though don't get too relaxed as you'll be doing more of it very soon."

Ushijima leaned close to Tooru, breath stirring the hairs on his neck. "Is this a date, or a job?" he asked quietly. 

Tooru laughed. "A little of both?"

Their next task was to prepare the fresh pasta while they left the bread dough to rise. The pasta involved more dough, though this time they were permitted the use of a pasta maker to roll and stretch the dough, giving them a break from the hard labour of kneading. 

"I'm starting to think this wasn't the most exciting idea for a date," Tooru sighed, as they folded and fed the pasta through the machine for the third time. 

Ushijima gave him an encouraging smile. "We are making good progress. Besides, this is very enjoyable."

"It is?" Tooru asked, looking up at him. 

"Of course," Ushijima said, nodding. "It's always satisfying to see the fruit of one's efforts."

Tooru grinned. "And eat it."

"Yes, and that."

When the pasta dough was ready, they put it in the huge refrigerator to cool, and retrieved their focaccia dough from where it had been warming near the stoves. 

"Here's the fun part again," Tooru sighed, reaching into the bowl to punch down the risen dough. 

In truth, it _was_ quite fun to knead the dough, despite the hard work. He took the chef's suggestion of picturing someone he didn't like, letting his mind wander to his more annoying coworkers, and his previous manager, whom Tooru had hated. 

"You're improving," Ushijima murmured, leaning over his shoulder. "Are you picturing me?"

Tooru shivered. He longed for Ushijima to put his arms around him, and wished with a sudden furious intensity that they were alone. 

"Of course not," he said, affecting a cheerful tone. "I was picturing Tobio-chan."

Ushijima's laughter was soft, stirring the hairs on his nape again. "I don't believe you."

Tooru forced a laugh of his own. "Believe what you like, Ushiwaka-chan." He stepped back, intentionally bumping into Ushijima as he moved. "There, you take over."

Ushijima stepped forward to take his turn, and Tooru watched the flex of his arms in his sleeves as he worked. His own arms were already aching, and he could see that the two women at the next workstation were struggling slightly, but he resisted the urge to jump in and help them. Iwaizumi had often complained about Tooru's propensity to flirt when they were supposed to be spending time together, and he couldn't imagine Ushijima being a fan of it either.

"Are you enjoying this?" Ushijima spoke over his shoulder, slightly out of breath. When Tooru gave him a puzzled look, he gestured to the dough in front of him. "Watching me work."

Moving to lean against the counter beside him, Tooru gave an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders. "What can I say?" he said, smirking at Ushijima. "I like to see a handsome man getting all sweaty with effort."

Ushijima glanced at him. The tips of his ears had turned pink. "Volleyball practice must be a challenge."

Tooru laughed loudly. "You have _no_ idea."

Ushijima met his gaze again, then ran his eyes down Tooru's body. "I may have some inclination."

"Mm." Tooru suppressed a shiver. "Come on, the chef said we need to put that away to rise again."

When everyone had finished kneading their focaccia dough a second time, the chef and one of her assistants brought out a large tray of steaming, fresh-baked bread, which she divided up amongst them. Tooru's stomach growled loudly at the scent of fresh bread filling the kitchen, and he realised with a start just how hungry he was. His stomach gave another loud gurgle and he cast Ushijima a subtle glance to see if he'd heard.

Ushijima laughed under his breath. "Do not be embarrassed. I'm hungry too, we have been working hard."

"Very true," Tooru said with a sheepish grin. He touched the edge of the dish containing the bread, oil and balsamic vinegar, and pushed it toward Ushijima. "After you, Ushiwaka-chan."

They took turns tearing sections off the generous slice of bread, which after the punishing cookery session was extremely welcome. 

"This," Tooru moaned around a mouthful of bread, "might be the _best_ thing I've ever eaten. I hope our bread tastes this good."

Ushijima frowned at the piece of bread in his hand. "I thought your favourite food was milk bread."

Tooru almost choked on his mouthful. "How did you know that?"

"You mentioned it a few weeks ago," Ushijima said, not meeting his eyes. "And I remember it anyway, from when you were in _Volleyball Monthly_."

"But that was years ago!" Tooru said, laughing. 

"I have an excellent memory."

"Apparently!"

Ushijima glanced at him, a faint smile touching his mouth. "And there was a quote, too—"

Tooru covered his eyes. "Don't you dare, Ushiwaka-chan—!"

"If you're going to hit it..." Ushijima intoned.

A hot wave of mortification swept over Tooru. "Finish that sentence, and I won't be hitting anything of _yours_ anytime soon."

Ushijima's smile widened. 

"You're secretly a little shit, aren't you?" Tooru asked in an approving tone.

"I don't know what that means," Ushijima said, but there was a certain light in his eyes that made Tooru sure that he did.

Tooru sighed and flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Come on, I think we're supposed to make the sauce next. I don't know about you, but I'm already exhausted."

 

 

When they had finally finished their meal, and been presented with their freshly baked focaccia to take home with them, Tooru followed Ushijima out to the street and winced when he saw that it was raining. 

"Damn," he said, looking out from under the awning at the heavy downpour. "That does it for Sensoji." He sighed and shook out his umbrella. "Are you ready to go home, or do you want to stay out a little longer?"

Unable to help himself, Tooru turned to watch Ushijima's profile and examine his expression as he considered the question. "I would like to spend a little more time with you," Ushijima said at length. "If that's alright."

Grinning, Tooru slipped his arm through Ushijima's. "That's the correct answer. Although I have to admit, I don't have a very creative back up plan for the rain." He lifted his umbrella with his free hand as they began to walk. "Hmm...there's a quiet cafe I like, not too far from here."

"That sounds ideal," Ushijima said, and squeezed his hand gently. "Did you enjoy the cookery lesson?"

 

"I did!" Tooru said. "I had no idea it would be such hard work though, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. It was a lot of fun, and very instructive."

Tooru laughed. "I'm glad."

They talked about the cookery lesson more until they reached the café, where Tooru disentangled himself from Ushijima before heading inside to claim a table. Inside, they ordered tea to share, and traded stories about their families for a short while while they drank it.Now that they had grown used to each other's company, Tooru found Ushijima surprisingly easy to talk to, and he enjoyed listening to his carefully considered opinions as much as he enjoyed gently antagonising him when their ideas differed. He felt like more of a grown up talking with Ushijima than he did with Iwaizumi, despite the turbulent history between them. 

"You know what I don't really like about this place?" Tooru asked when the conversation fell into a natural lull. 

Ushijima tilted his head. "What's that?"

"It's just a small thing," Tooru said, and leaned closer, pressing his hand against Ushijima's on the table. "Only, I get the impression that they frown upon prolonged public displays of affection."

"I imagine most places have a similar stance," Ushijima said. He moved his hand, covering Tooru's little finger with his own. "Did you have something in mind?"

Tooru shivered, and glanced up at Ushijima through lowered eyelashes. "I've been waiting very patiently to kiss you," he said in a low voice. "I'm starting to worry my restraint will crumble and I'll end up causing a scene."

Ushijima frowned. "That wouldn't do at all," he murmured. "Can you wait until we meet again, or is it...urgent?"

"Hmm…" Tooru ran his eyes over Ushijima's face, taking in the curve of his brow and the soft flush of his thin lower lip. "Pretty urgent."

"Sometimes the anticipation of a thing improves the enjoyment of it," Ushijima said in a thoughtful voice. 

Tooru groaned inwardly. "That's...true."

"I must confess, however," Ushijima continued. "I don't really want to wait either."

A flush worked its way up from Tooru's chest, rising to his cheeks. "Then we shouldn't," he said, smiling shyly.

Ushijima returned it softly. "In that case, may I walk you home?"

Tooru nodded. "I'd like that."

 

 

If it hadn't been happening to _him_ , Tooru would never have believed that Ushijima was particularly romantic, and he _definitely_ wouldn't have pegged him as the sort of person to leave him reeling with a kiss. But when they reached the door to his apartment building, Ushijima followed him inside and glanced around to make sure they were alone, before pressing Tooru back against the bank of mail cubbies and kissing him soundly. 

They broke apart after far too short a kiss, and Tooru opened his eyes reluctantly, blinking up at Ushijima in a daze. 

"Was that alright?" Ushijima asked softly.

Tooru opened his mouth and made a noise that sounded like _hhgnnh_.

Ushijima smiled. "Thank you for tonight. I feel very...swept."

"Y-yes," Tooru stuttered. "I did promise you a sweeping."

"Yes." Ushijima leaned down and kissed him again, clearly intending for it to be a brief parting kiss, but Tooru caught him by the sleeves of his jacket and pulled him in, kissing him harder. "Oikawa," Ushijima murmured when they surfaced for breath. "We should say goodnight. Anyone might walk out—"

"I know," Tooru sighed, nodding. He released his hold on Ushijima's jacket and licked his mouth self-consciously. "See you at practice?"

Ushijima nodded. "I look forward to it."

After he was gone, Tooru stumbled to the elevator, positive that he wouldn't make it up the four flights to their apartment if he took the stairs. Iwaizumi was waiting for him when he stepped into their apartment; Tooru heard the blare of the TV suddenly notched down to a low murmur, and then Iwaizumi calling out a casual greeting. 

"Did you miss me, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked, shedding his coat on the floor and drifting through to the living room. He draped himself over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi from behind. "Mmm, I missed _you_."

"I doubt that," Iwaizumi said, laughing. "Or was Ushijima really that boring to go out with?"

“Not at all," Tooru sighed happily. "We had a _wonderful_ time.”

"Thank god," Iwaizumi said, running his hands up Tooru's arms. "I'd hate to have to listen to you whine about it for the next month."

“I’m sure I can find something else to whine about for you.”

Iwaizumi let out a pained laugh. He tilted his head up and tugged Tooru down for a kiss, fingers pushing into his hair. After a moment he pulled away, wrinkling his nose. "Huh."

“What's wrong?” Tooru asked, pouting at him. A nervous tingle ran down his spine. 

"Nothing," Iwaizumi said, expression clearing. He blinked up at Tooru, a little cross-eyed from their closeness. "You just taste different than usual."

“Oh," Tooru murmured, flushing a little at the memory of Ushijima's farewell. "Ushiwaka kissed me goodbye." He grimaced. "Should I...brush my teeth or something?”

"No no," Iwaizumi said, pulling him closer again. He brushed his lips over Tooru's cheek, ghosting their lips together upside down. "I didn't say it was bad, just—different." 

“You never answered me," Tooru whispered. He ran one of his hands over Iwaizumi's chest and tucked his fingers below the loose neck of his t-shirt. "Did you miss me?”

Iwaizumi growled and surged up in his seat, clambering to his knees and pulling Tooru down by his t-shirt. "Of course I did," he said, before pulling Tooru into a clumsy, desperate kiss. 

Tooru sighed into it, pushing his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair and kissing him deeply, the way he'd wanted to kiss Ushijima downstairs. He bit down on Iwaizumi's bottom lip and smiled at the desperate sound he made in response. With a little maneuvering and quiet laughter, Tooru climbed over the back of the couch until he could press Iwaizumi down into the cushions, still holding him possessively. 

They broke apart at last, and Iwaizumi looked up at him with wide eyes, his face very pink. "Uh, wow."

“Did that help any?”

Iwaizumi grinned. "Took the edge off. So, are you gonna tell me about it?"

“Hmm," Tooru hummed, propping himself up on Iwaizumi's chest. "Well as you know, I'm an _exceptional_ chef—" 

Iwaizumi reached up and flicked him on the forehead, and Tooru scowled at him before continuing. 

"So as I was saying, dinner was great."

"Of course," Iwaizumi said sarcastically.

"Of course!" Tooru said, and then sighed. "It also turns out Ushiwaka is really sexy when he's kneading bread. I'm not sure what to do with this information.”

"Mm." Iwaizumi slid his hands down Tooru's back, cupping his ass through his jeans before rolling his hips up to meet him. "I'm sure you have no idea."

“I don't!" Tooru yelped, decidedly breathless. "M-maybe you should—help me workshop some ideas.”

Iwaizumi reached between them and loosened Tooru's jeans, before sliding his hands down the back of them, grabbing Tooru's ass firmly with both hands. "So you like it when he kneads?" Iwaizumi growled, digging his fingers hard into Oikawa's ass and tugging him closer. "Like _this_?"

Tooru laughed breathlessly. "Oh my god, Hajime," he groaned, face flushing. "I'm never going to be able to look at his hands again."

"Do you really… _knead_ to?" Iwaizumi asked, waggling his eyebrows.

" _Worst_ boyfriend," Tooru growled, lowering his head. He kissed Iwaizumi firmly, then pressed their foreheads together and breathed him in deep. "Hajime—this is really okay, right?"

Iwaizumi reached up to cup Tooru's face, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone. "It's really okay," he murmured.

Tooru exhaled heavily. "Thank you."

"Idiot," Iwaizumi murmured, nuzzling his nose against Tooru's cheek. "I'm in it for the long haul with you. And I'm kinda excited to see where this takes us."

"Okay," Tooru sighed. He drew back a short way, taking in Iwaizumi's familiar features, smiling at him softly. "So," he said eventually, shifting his weight slightly. "About that blowjob we mentioned earlier—"

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com)


End file.
